Love Will Find A Way
by Umbrae Calamitas
Summary: Gatomon would do anything to have Wizardmon back, but when her wishes plant her in the arms of the enemy, can the newly-revived Wizardmon save her, save Kari, and defeat Myotismon all over again? WizGato
1. Tears and Wishes

**Author's Note (Oct. 16, 2008): **Greetings, readers, and welcome to my Digimon fic, _Love Will Find a Way_. The was posted previously, but was then removed before it could be completed. After editing it, and rewriting most of it, I am very pleased with the turnout, and am ready to post it again.

So here you are. A few notes on the story: it is set after the end of Season 02, after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. However, the ending offered in the show is not followed through in my story. Not every child in the world has a digimon – still only the original Digi-Destined from seasons 01 and 02.

I hope you enjoy this story. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy, and make all of this worthwhile.

As always,

_Live long. Live well. Write. _

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**

**Chapter One: Tears and Wishes**

Gatomon wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek with a gloved paw, but another was immediately shed to take its place. It had been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the fight to save both of their worlds had been won.

Although the worlds were safe, however, Gatomon couldn't seem to pull herself out of despair. The darkness that clouded her heart had only grown thicker over the years. Wizardmon was gone, but she dreamed of him every night. The memory of his sacrifice haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him leap in front of her. He was struck by Myotismon's attack, his purple hat flying off as he hit the ground, his cloak tattered, face pale, dying...

Gatomon sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried. As he lay there dying, his only concern had been to make sure that she was all right. He was not worried for himself, only her.

Tears raced each other down her face, leaping from her chin to the floor. Why did he have to leave her? Why?

"I wish Myotismon would have killed me long ago," she whispered to the winds around her. "If not for me, Wizardmon never would have died, and I… I…" She broke down, unable to continue speaking beyond the sobs. She wrapped her tail around herself as she struggled to hold the tears back. She was strong, but she was no strong enough for this. In fact, she hadn't felt strong since his death. Not like she had been before.

"Wizardmon…"

Despite the bright sunlight shining through the glass doors to the balcony, the cold seemed to grow within Gatomon. It was as though the frozen wasteland that was her lonely soul were expanding to the rest of her body. How long until she was completely taken over by the cold and the darkness?

"Oh, Wizardmon," she whispered, "I would do anything to have you back."

Gatomon gasped, as sudden warmth filled the room. The cold darkness within her seemed to retreat from the sensation, and Gatomon turned quickly to find its source.

It was an angel.

Tall and regal, with long red hair and eyes the color of the sun, he was staring down at her intently. His simple white robe swished elegantly as he stepped forward, folding the wings gracefully against his back, as he held a pale hand out to her.

"Anything?" he asked in a deep tone, his voice soft, yet firm. "You would do anything to have him back?"

"Anything," Gatomon whispered. She couldn't think of a single thing she wouldn't have done to be back in Wizardmon's protective embrace. If only…

"Come with me, Gatomon."

She glanced at the angel in surprise. His hand was still held out to her.

"Come with me for a little while, Gatomon, and I will bring him back to you."

Gatomon had to force herself to breathe. He would bring Wizardmon back? He could do that? Her heart was thundering in her chest. Could she _not _accept his offer? Wizardmon had sacrificed his own life to save her. Could she even think of refusing?

"How long?" Gatomon asked, but her heart didn't care much for the answer. The thought of Wizardmon returning to her, being back in his arms… it was near sinful to think of declining this angel's promise.

"Not long," the angel assured her. "Just for a little while, come with me, and I will bring him back to you." His gave his hand a mild flourish, directing her attention to its offer. "Will you come with me, Gatomon?"

Of course, she couldn't refuse. The snowy wasteland within her soul had already begun to thaw. She could not turn away his hand now. Not when she was so close to having him back.

"Yes," Gatomon replied, placing a small gloved paw into his outstretched hand. "Yes, I will come with you. Just please, bring back my love."

The angel gave a small bow. "Your wish will be done, Gatomon. All of your wishes, done."

The angel closed his hand around Gatomon's paw. The air around them shimmered for a moment, and in a flash of light, the room was empty once more.


	2. The Lost and the Found

LOVE WILL FIND A WAY

**Author's Note: **Greetings, readers, and welcome to the second chapter of _Love Will Find a Way_. I'm glad you've decided to continue reading and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much or more than the first.

Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy, and make all of this worthwhile.

As always,

_Live long. Live well. Write. _

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**

**Chapter Two: The Lost and the Found**

Kari was worried.

She had come home from school three hours ago, and she still couldn't find Gatomon. She knew the feline digimon was fiercely independent, but she was usually considerate enough to leave a note if she went somewhere.

But then, there was that look in her eyes.

Kari had seen it so often lately. Gatomon was rarely without a sad demeanor anymore. They were all happy that MaloMyotismon had been defeated and the worlds were finally safe, but Kari knew from where Gatomon's sadness rose. She remembered clearly that day, seven years ago, when Wizardmon gave his life to save her.

To save Gatomon.

She could count in her dreams the number of tears her digimon had cried over his fallen form, but she had since lost count over the years. Too many tears, too much pain.

"Gatomon!" Kari called, but she knew the cat wouldn't answer. Gatomon wasn't here; she could feel it.

But where was she?

Kari peered out of the door to her balcony. The sky was darkening and the trees shook in a fierce wind. If Gatomon was out there, she must have been cold. Kari remembered the walk back from school had been bitter, even with the sun shining brightly.

Fearful for her depressed digimon's safety, Kari grabbed her sweatshirt and quickly ran downstairs and out of the apartment building. There was a cold feeling of dread growing inside of her, and she knew, she just _knew_, she had to find Gatomon soon.

"Gatomon!" Kari called, her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice. The wind was whipping fiercely around her and Kari shivered. The sweatshirt was unfortunately doing little to protect her from the cold. "Gatomon!"

Kari doubled over when the coughing fit hit her. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she coughed, surprised by the sudden oncoming of it, and a little concerned. She hated getting sick, but she wasn't going to stop searching for Gatomon. She could take some medicine when she got home. Right now, Gatomon was in more danger than she was.

"Gatomon!"

"Kari!"

Kari turned at the sound of her name to see Tai running toward her. He was wrapped up in his winter coat, gloves, a scarf, and earmuffs; the whole works. In his arms, he held her winter coat and another pair of gloves. Kari smiled in gratitude; she could always count on Tai.

"Kari, it's freezing out here!" Tai exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Gatomon," Kari replied, gratefully taking her winter coat and pulling it over her sweatshirt. She slipped the gloves over her red and frozen fingers. "She's in trouble, Tai, I just know it."

Tai looked like he was fighting with himself. His face was a mixture of confusion, concern, and determination. He met Kari's eyes. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm fine," Kari began, but then the fit returned and she doubled over, coughing heavily into her gloved hands.

"Kari!" Tai cried, his voice carrying a little anger. "What were you thinking, coming out here with just a sweatshirt?"

"I need to find Gatomon," Kari replied weakly, shivering despite her heavy coat.

"Go home, Kari," Tai demanded. She was about to argue, when he added, "I'll look for Gatomon."

Kari blinked in surprise. "You will?"

"Of course," Tai said, "just go home."

Kari was reluctant, even if Tai was going to look for her digimon, but she knew he was worried about her. Tai wasn't the kind of person to promise something and not do it; he would look for Gatomon as hard as Kari would have.

"All right," she whispered. "I'll go home."

Tai smiled. "Good." He pulled a hat out of his pocket and pulled it down over her head.

"Hey!" Kari cried in indignant surprise. She reached up and adjusted the hat so she could see beyond the fabric. She saw Tai watching her, a smile on his face, but his eyes held concern. Kari pulled the hat over her ears, cherishing how the fabric kept the biting wind at bay. She smiled. "Thanks, Tai."

"You're welcome. Now go home."

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, trying to sound insulting. With a smile, she turned and headed back to their apartment.

Behind her, Tai took up her call, cupping his hands around his mouth and crying out Gatomon's name.

"Gatomon."

The figure floating in the air had watched the entire conversation between Taichi and his younger sister, Hikari. The two had grown since he'd last saw them; not just physically. There was a deeper maturity within them both.

"Gatomon."

They were searching for her, the love of his life. She was missing. Where, he did not know, but it concerned him.

He sighed and turned away from Tai. There was little that he could do in this area to find Gatomon that Tai wasn't already doing, so he would search elsewhere for the beautiful feline that haunted his mind.

As he flew, Wizardmon peered down at his gloved hands. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was tangible; he was alive. How it had happened, he wasn't sure. He hadn't been reborn into an egg. He had simply… come back. He didn't fully understand it, and this annoyed him lightly. The first thing he had wanted to do, however, was not find answers, but find _her_.

And now, she was missing.

"Gatomon."


	3. The Return

LOVE WILL FIND A WAY

**Author's Note: **The third chapter has arrived! Welcome back, readers! I'm glad you chose to join me again. In this chapter, we are back with Gatomon, and we will see what demonic evil has chosen to take hold of her now.

I'm surprised by the number of hits that I have received, but ethereally pleased, as well. I am extra-happy about the reviews that I have received, and I thank all who took the time to review.

I hope you will grace me with your responses again! Happy reading, and please review and let me know what you think.

As always,

_Live long. Live well. Write. _

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**

**Chapter Three: The Return**

Gatomon raced across the ground on four paws, her claws digging into the hard dirt to propel her body forward at a greater speed. No matter the techniques she used to gain head, however, she couldn't outrun him. He haunted her too deeply.

She looked behind her, reluctantly but with need. Her sapphire eyes shed tears of disbelief and terror, each tiny droplet an agonized scream.

"Please!" she gasped, having little breath with which to beg for mercy. "Please! Don't do this!" She closed her eyes, more tears spilling down her face, her soul trying to devour itself in agony. "Please! Why are you doing this? Wizardmon!"

She turned her head to look at him again, only to find that he had gone. She slid to a stop, her paws casting a wave of dirt into the air at her halt. She searched the air and ground for him, but his form had vanished.

"Wizardmon," she whispered.

There was a soft sound behind her and she turned. There he was. Tall, his greyish skin visible only around his hard green eyes, he glared at her viciously. She could only stare back at him through sapphire eyes blurred by tears.

"Wizardmon," she whispered, "… why?"

"It's all your fault, Gatomon," he said, his voice harsh as he barked at her. "I wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you." She felt tears rolling uninhibited down her face. "You killed me, Gatomon."

"NO!" Gatomon cried, stumbling forward in her urge to deny his accusations. "No, Wizardmon! I didn't… it wasn't… Wizardmon, please!"

"It's all your fault, Gatomon," he hissed. "And I will make you pay." He raised his staff and aimed it at her face. She stared at it, unblinking. "I will do to you as you had done to me," he hissed. His eyes were locked onto hers. "Do you have anything more to say before I end your pathetic existence?"

"Wizardmon," Gatomon pleaded. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears escape. "Wizardmon…" She met those green eyes, hardened with a hatred that did not match the soul she knew. "Wizardmon… I love you," she whispered.

Wizardmon paused in his attack, going still. His eyes were locked onto Gatomon's, a look of disbelief dancing within them. He lowered his staff. "So it's true then," he murmured. "You have grown weak."

Gatomon went rigid. That didn't sound like Wizardmon. None of it sounded like the Wizardmon she knew, but this… it sounded like…

That familiar laugh sounded through the shadows and Wizardmon disappeared as though he had never been there. But then… perhaps he hadn't.

"Gatomon, my pet, you are weak."

Gatomon's blue eyes narrowed suddenly. She knew that voice, that cruelty. She couldn't forget it if she tried.

"Myotismon!"

The cackle filled the air. "What's the matter, my pet? I thought you wanted to see your old friend again."

Gatomon bared her fangs and hissed angrily. He laughed at her, and the air itself seemed to part in his wake. He appeared before her in the air, shimmering into view like a rainbow of death in the wake of her tears.

"You lied to me!" she hissed.

He laughed again. "Oh, no, my pet," he assured her. "I told you the truth, as it shines from my eyes. I am ageless, my little kitten. A lifetime for you is a mere moment for me. In my eyes, you will only be here for a short time, for you will only survive for a little while longer. Watching you die in slow, sorrowful pain will be a small, almost meaningless victory, but it will bring me some amusement, nonetheless."

"You said you'd bring him back!" she cried, stepping forward, her glare unrelenting. "You lied!"

Myotismon laughed, throwing his head back and cackling to the sky. "Gatomon, Gatomon…" he scolded, shaking his head. "Did you really think that I would neglect such an opportune moment to cause misery? Oh no, my pet, I did just as I _promised_ you. I did bring Wizardmon back, as I only I could."

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked, confused. Was this why… was Myotismon the reason that Wizardmon had never been reborn?

"You see," Myotismon began, "I knew long ago the power that you would have, my pet. When I found you, your eyes revealed to me your true purpose. They shined with _light_, and I knew that the light within them was your trademark. You, the eighth digimon meant to rise against me, had fallen into my hands… of all my luck."

He smiled cruelly. "If you had been permitted to continue on, you would have destroyed me before I had a chance to begin my plans of destruction. But you were lost along the way to your destiny, and I knew the strength within your soul. Part of me wished to destroy you there and thus demolish all hope that those pathetic Digi-Destined might have to end my reign, but I knew that if I had you on my side, I would be even more powerful, because, you see, the digimon of the Digi-Destined children are more powerful than other digimon. If you were under my control, I would be unstoppable, even against their forces. They would have no hope of defeating me without their light.

"So I kept you. You became my pet, but the light in your eyes remained." He bared his fangs at her in disgust at the memory. "So I had to teach you a lesson."

Gatomon narrowed her sapphire eyes. She remembered those lessons clearly.

"I gave you scars to remind me of who you served, my pet, and eventually, you came to forget your past and your destiny. Your soul was mine." He narrowed his eyes. "Until you met that wizard."

Gatomon ears pricked. Wizardmon?

"He brought back your hope," Myotismon hissed, "and the light returned to those hideous eyes."

Gatomon did not lower her gaze. She was above him now.

"And I _hate_ those eyes!" he snarled. "I tried to beat you into submission again, and for a time, I made your forget your past and your love for the wizard, but I knew it wouldn't last. Eventually, you would remember, but I had hopes to destroy the vulnerable child before your memory returned. You would be useless without her, and the Digi-Destined without you. Either way, I would win. But he interfered again.

"My only hope was to destroy you both. Without the foolish piece of techbology, you could not digivolve to protect your partner, and I would destroy you both."

"I would have been reborn," Gatomon snapped.

Myotismon laughed. "You think so, do you? No, my pet, you wouldn't have."

Gatomon was taken aback.

"While in the Digital World, your data would have be absorbed and eventually, you would have been reborn. In the Human World, however, you, I, and all digimon become creatures of flesh and blood, like the humans who call that world their home. In the Human World, we are no longer data. When you die there, your data cannot return to the Digital World, and so you remain trapped, a ghost – unable to move on, because there is no place for you to move on to.

"The attack that I sent toward you and your pathetic partner would have killed the child and left you trapped in a world within a world, a place of eternal nonexistence. But that foolish wizard took my attack. Of all things, I should have anticipated the move. He always did care too much for you. His sacrifice, foolish as it was, gave the child a power I had not anticipated, and you were able to defeat me, even when I was so much stronger than you." He smiled cruelly. "But even then, I managed to hurt you. Despite my defeat and how long it took me to painfully reconstruct myself, that small victory over your happiness soothed my anger and permitted me to continue. I fed off of your misery, my pet, and I will continue to do so. When you are gone, I will feed off of the wizard's.

"As the one who destroyed him, I alone had to power to return his form, just as he was before he stepped in the way of my attack. He lives again, Gatomon, and I have no doubt that he will come for you. By the time he reaches this castle, however, it will be too late you. Your soul will belong to me, and I will taste his sweet, sweet misery." He licked his lips. "And then, it will be over for all of you."

"You won't win!" Gatomon hissed. "The others will come for me, too! Kari will come for me, and we'll destroy you, just like we did before!"

Myotismon laughed again, he cackle cruel and terrifying. "You think so, do you? I'll let you in on a little secret, my pet. The child you call partner, the girl you are meant to protect, has a heart that sees others before it looks to itself. It is a foolish way of viewing life – one that she shared with the wizard you called friend; the creature you love so dearly. It is the embodiment of the light in their souls, the very thing that I cannot stand about them – about you." He narrowed his hideous crimson gaze at her, but there was a cruel smirk on his lips. "Few creatures in this world hold such a view, my kitten, because it is a means to their own destruction. My darkness has seen this light within her, and it will turn her own selflessness against her. The winds bite harshly now on the Human World, and they will slip through foolish Kari Kamiya's soul and devour her." His eyes flashed dangerously. "You have already lost, Gatomon. No one will save you, and finally, the eighth child _will_ fall!"


	4. Fading Light

**Author's Note: **Chapter Four is here! YAY! Now let's concentrate some more on Wizardmon, because he's just that cool.

Many thanks to Timewitch, who is my loyal reviewer and makes me exceedingly happy with her responses to my writing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please submit a review so I can know what you think.

As always,

_Live long. Live well. Write._

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**

**Chapter Four: Fading Light**

Kari was cold.

She was cold on the inside, and it scared her a little.

She remembered being cold like this before, but it hadn't happened in a long time. She shivered involuntarily and wiped at her face. Her glove came back wet. There was sweat running down her face. Her head felt hot, but the rest of her… she shivered.

_I wish Gatomon was here, _she thought. She wanted her feline companion with her for more than one reason. Yes, she was worried insanely about Gatomon, and she wouldn't have to if she knew that her digimon was all right. But Gatomon always made her feel safe when she was around. Kari didn't know if it was because the feline had protected her on numerous occasions, or just because Kari knew she was strong. She thought it was more than that. Gatomon wasn't as strong as she made others think. Kari had seen her in tears before – tears she didn't dare shed before any other. But when Gatomon was around, Kari felt _whole_. Without her companion, she felt like she was falling…

Kari hit the ground. Oh wait… she had been falling.

She coughed, her body shaking with the force of the attack on her throat. She shivered and pushed herself to her feet, staggering forward. She needed to get home. If she got home, she could wrap herself in a blanket and sleep. Maybe she would call T.K. T.K. would keep her company if she asked, or maybe he would help Tai look for Gatomon…

Kari's feet gave out again and she found herself on the ground, staring down at the pavement as it blurred before her eyes. She felt weak all over, like she had been running for so long. She just needed to rest.

She laid her head on the pavement, releasing a sigh as the fierce cold stone pressed against the burning flesh of her forehead. Maybe she'd just… stay here…

_Gatomon._

She couldn't stay here; she had to get up. She had to find Gatomon.

No… wait. Tai was looking for Gatomon. Kari was… she was going home. Going home to sleep… to rest… to… to…

Kari struggled to remain on her feet when the next coughing fit stole away her breath. She gasped for air between hacking, but the cold wind bit at her ragged throat like a horde of bloodthirsty demons. Kari cried out, tears escaping her eyes as she tried not to cough but failed again.

Kari felt weakness steal her away. It was as though a single brush of wind would blow her to pieces. She closed her eyes as her legs failed her.

Arms around her.

Warmth.

Kari groaned. She opened her eyes weakly, but could only distinguish a myriad of colors from beyond her blurring vision. Pale cream, purple, red… she frowned.

An arm slipped beneath her knees and Kari felt her feet leave the ground. Another arm had gripped her beneath her back and someone was holding her close to their chest. "T-Tai?" she asked, shivering, willing her eyes to focus.

"Hush, child," a voice whispered, tender and caring. She recognized that voice, she knew she did.

"W-Wizardmon?" she whispered. Could it be?

"Hush… save your strength, Kari."

Kari closed her eyes. His embrace was warm. She felt safe. "W-Wizardmon," she whispered. "Ga-Gatomon…"

He hushed her again, his tone soft. Her eyes slipped closed, as though the mere sound of his voice was a lullaby to soothe the most savage of beasts. His arms tightened around her slightly, and then wind was rushing around her body.

Kari closed her eyes tightly, whimpering softly as the cold air bit at her flesh. She tried to curl up tighter in Wizardmon's embrace, but she was just too weak to move anymore.

She felt soft cloth curling around her and weakly opened her eyes to see that Wizardmon had pulled his cloak tightly around her body. Warmth seeped into her flesh, emanating from the cape itself. She wondered if it, like Wizardmon, held magic within its depths. Before she could think more on this, however, her eyes slipped closed and the darkness of slumber stole away her heart.

**()**

Wizardmon was worried.

This was something he didn't commonly find himself attributed to. Wizardmon was not _uncaring_, but he usually distanced himself from others in order to avoid becoming attached. When you became attached to someone, that person was undoubtedly going to be taken from you, if only so the Fates might cause you pain.

But he had bared his heart for one, hadn't he?

_Gatomon. _

Her name was a song.

His heart had grown cold over those years alone, she had been right. He had hardened his soul against intrusion from emotions, so that he wouldn't be hurt by the cruel design of life. Somehow, she had still managed to slip through. She had a touch that was warm, and her soul met his perfectly. It didn't matter that they were two different species of digimon. They were in love, and didn't love conquer everything?

Wizardmon looked down at the suffering child in his arms.

Dear Creator, he hoped so.

There was something about this child. Wizardmon found that he cared deeply for her. It was true that when he stepped before Myotismon's attack, his main intent had been to protect Gatomon, the feline digimon that he deeply loved. He could not, however, deny the fact that if it had been Kari alone standing there, he would have suffered the same fate in order to protect her precious soul. It was not even because she was the eighth digi-destined; it went far deeper than that.

Wizardmon loved her.

It was not the same sort of love that he had for Gatomon. For his feline princess, Wizardmon would die a thousand agonizing deaths just to see her face. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with such a beautiful creature. He would give up anything to be with her.

For Kari… he would also die to protect the child. His love for her, he supposed, was like the love that a parent might have for a child, or perhaps that of a dog to its master.

Wizardmon closed his eyes. What foolish similes. None of them matched. He had no idea what it was to be a father, and he was certainly not a dog.

He felt a certain loyalty to Kari's safety, however. It was something that he couldn't quite explain. He knew Gatomon was in grave danger; he could feel it deep within his soul. Something was calling him to come to her aid. Despite that, however, he felt he needed to care for Kari first. He knew if he didn't… His eyes settled on the pale and trembling child in his arms. She was weakening. There was more at work here than winter's mere presence, and he wished he knew what it was.

The familiar balcony came into sight and Wizardmon landed gently upon its stone floor as he had so many years before. Snow was gently falling from the darkened sky when Wizardmon placed his left palm flat against the door to Kari's room. He closed his emerald eyes and heard a soft click in response to his concentration. Smiling slightly, he slid the door open and stepped inside.

The room was warm, a welcome contrast to the weather outside. Wizardmon laid Kari gently down upon her bed and graced her with a concerned stare. His skin was disturbingly pale and she had fallen into a deep sleep that stole away even her shivering.

Removing his cloak, Wizardmon gently wrapped the child within its soft embrace. The magic spell that had long ago been placed upon the cloak gave warmth to those who were cold, and cooled those whose flesh burned. Wizardmon knew it would give Kari the comfort that he had gained from its presence in the years past.

Wizardmon blinked in surprise the moment after he had brushed away Kari's bangs from her face. He didn't understand where such a loving gesture had come from. What was this strange connection he had with the Child of Light? Why did he feel as though he was somehow bound to her?

Wizardmon stared down into Kari's face and he wondered on all that he knew of this child, and he was sad to say that he didn't have much on which to ponder. In what little time he had known Hikari Kamiya, he had found himself drawn to her. Perhaps it was simply that she was the wielder of the Crest of Light, and he was drawn to such a light since he had spent so many years within the darkness.

For some reason, however, he thought that there was more to it than that. He felt that there was some sort of secret hidden deep within Kari's heart, as there had once been a secret buried within Gatomon's. Perhaps he was drawn to this secret, as it might show him his own purpose.

Wizardmon found himself brushing a gloved hand over Kari's forehead again, but he did not pull his hand away. Despite the strangeness of offering such a gesture of caring, it felt… _right_.

Wizardmon closed his eyes. So much confusion. He supposed that such a thing was inevitable. His heart had been stolen.

He smiled softly to himself.

But then… he didn't mind that much, after all.


End file.
